


Unfinished business

by HighonTV



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern, Football Fic, M/M, Payback, RPF, football rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighonTV/pseuds/HighonTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus has some unfinished business with Robert Lewandowski, after the Pole transferred to FC Bayern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after the league game of BVB against FC Bayern, but before the Pokal semi-final. That smile at the beginning of the semis....well, that'll get a new meaning.

The TV in the hotel room was on, but whatever German dubbed TV show was playing, it wasn’t enough to distract Robert Lewandowski. Ever since he got back from Signal Iduna Park, his mind kept repeating the final minutes before the teams made their way back through the tunnel to their respective dressing rooms. The minutes in which he tried to comfort his old friend and teammate Marco Reus. Robert kept replaying the same moments over and over in his head. Trying to make sense of the situation that had happened. The otherwise very cheerful and welcoming midfielder had seemed distant, even hostile towards him. It was something Robert had a hard time accepting. Their relationship had always been a close one when he was still at Dortmund. They had shared in the good times and the bad, and Robert had hoped his move to Bayern wouldn’t change that. Especially considering how well Reus had taken Mario’s move. But apparently losing yet another close friend to Dortmund’s fierce rivals had been too much for Reus. 

Robert sighed as he turned around on the bed, and reached for the remote on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Stretching his tired and aching body as far as he could reach. But the King sized bed proved too big for this challenge as he came at least 20 centimeter short of reaching it. Robert groaned loudly as he turned back. Why was everything so shit today? He let out a loud yell in an attempt to relieve some of the stress and anger that was slowly building up inside him, clenching the bedsheets in his fists. His breathing was rapid and his head felt like it was going to explode, when suddenly his attention was drawn to the sound of a faint knock on his hotel door. The sound barely audible over the loud voices coming from the TV. Robert groaned once more, not being in the mood for neighboring teammates whining about the noise. 

He reluctantly rolled off the bed, grabbed the remote to finally quieten the TV, as he made his way to the door. A quick glance in the mirror told him he looked at least presentable for whomever was on the other side. Trackpants, barefoot, that should do it in his opinion. 

Robert let out a small gasp as he opened the door and saw that it wasn’t one of his Bayern teammates, but his old friend Marco Reus on the other side. The little blonde devil had a cheeky smile on his face as he put his finger to his mouth, in a signal to Robert to stay quiet. 

The tall Polish man obliged and opened the door wide to let Marco in, quickly checking the hallway to make sure none of the Bayern team had seen his forbidden guest.

“What the hell are you doing here,” Robert hissed as he closed to door. “First you ignore me in front of the whole bloody world, and now you come making midnight house calls?” 

Robert realised Marco’s grin had gone, and he took a deep breath. Arguing wouldn’t help getting his friend back. 

“Well, your transfer was a massive dick move, bro” Marco finally said, looking Robert directly in the eye. “I couldn’t be all rainbows and sunshine on the pitch, now could I? Not after that stupid stunt you pulled on us.” 

Lewandowski looked at the young German, freshly showered and still flustered from the game. He was even wearing a BVB training shirt. Probably to mock me, Lewandowski thought. But Robert couldn’t deny Marco had a point. 

“But yet you are here, risking a motherfucking media shit storm if this visit ever comes out.” Robert hissed.  
There was that stupid cheeky smile again, he thought. “ Fuck sake man! I’m serious!” Robert exclaimed “They’ll allow Mario to hang with you because it’s a cute narrative, but if this comes out you will…” Robert wanted to shout at the little cheeky German, to hurt him, to push him off the balcony, but Reus got there first as he pushed Lewandowski violently against the wall. His hand covering Robert’s mouth. 

“Listen, you traitor, you don’t make the rules anymore! I came here as a last goodbye, to finish some unfinished business. You ok with that?” 

Reus looked straight at Lewandowski, not blinking, his hand still firmly on the Polish man’s mouth. Robert nodded as he slowly let his body relax. 

“Now,” Marco said as he kept his eyes fixed on Lewi’s, “nod if you agree to this, and promise not to make a full blown drama out of this. That much I deserve from your deceitful ass.” 

Robert nodded slowly, realizing he had been craving some sort of closure for months now. “Ok, good” Marco said, still sounding angry. He slowly removed his hand from Lewandowski’s mouth, while in the meantime keeping him pinned to the wall with his other. 

“You are the fucking devil, you know that?” But before Lewandowski could argue Marco had pushed his lips firmly upon Lewi’s. The striker involuntarily let out a groan, but eagerly opened his mouth to let Reus take charge. The German showed no mercy as he directed a violent and messy French kiss, pushing his body against that of Lewandowski. He could feel the eagerness in the way Lewi leaned in to the kiss. 

“Easy there tiger,” Marco chuckled as he broke off their kiss. 

“What the hell are you playing at?” Lewandowski exclaimed, trying to get his breathing under control again. 

“I thought I’d give you something to remember. Go out with a bang, you know, that kind of thing.” 

Lewandowski looked at the blonde midfielder. With that annoying smirk, and those little lights in his eyes. Fuck, what the hell, no one will know anyway, he thought as he pushed Marco backwards, towards the bed. 

With a soft bounce the Dortmund player landed on the luxurious King sized bed, but this wasn’t the night for Dortmund submission. Marco had other plans, as he immediately tackled the big Bayern player, and quickly climbed on top of him .

“I ain’t taking another beating,” Marco said as he pulled a black and yellow tie from his track suit pocket, “It’s time for Bayern to take the bottom position.” 

Lewi smiled, pleasantly surprised and slightly turned on by this sudden charge of the young midfielder. “Whatever floats your boat tonight, mate” he said with a tantalizing smirk, offering both his wrists to Marco, who swiftly bound the tall striker’s hands together and pushed them over his head against the bed post. 

Robert felt a little uneasy with how skillful his former teammate appeared to be with the tie. He hadn’t imagined Marco to be the kinky kind. After all, Marco Reus’s main love interest in the last couple of years had been squishy cute Mario Gotze. Hardly the stuff BDSM dreams are made of. But the way his wrists were currently tied to the bed told a different story. 

But before Lewandowski could protest the tightness of the ropes that bound him to the bed, Reus already planted a firm but sloppy kiss on his mouth. The midfielder felt hot and still sweaty to the touch, a slight whiff of a luxurious brand of aftershave hung about him. It made Lewi’s stomach do a slight backflip. Their kiss was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. It was more violent, like Reus had a matter to settle. 

This was something Lewi had never done before. The curiosity mixed with the knowledge that this was as forbidden s it could get, made his body shiver with excitement. Marco’s hand slowly moving towards his groin also wasn’t helping. 

“Getting excited, are we?” Marco whispered evilly as he broke off their kiss, his hand now firmly inside Lewi’s track pants and on his cock. Lewi could feel himself grow hard as Marco teasingly stroked his shaft. Marco smiled as Robert let out a slight whimper, trying to move his arms to take more control of the situation. But the BVB scarf denied him that freedom. 

Reus bent further down, so his mouth was close to Lewandowski’s right ear, never stopping the tantalizing handjob. 

“What would that arrogant prick of a Guardiola say now, if he could see you like this? Eh?” 

A couple of firm hand movements from Reus made Lewi groan just a little too loudly. He tried to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from making matters worse. “Fuck you!” he moaned. 

Marco laughed, “I’m trying mate.” 

“I mean here you are,” he continued “tied to a bed by BVB merchandise, at the mercy of one of the top players of Bayern’s sworn enemy.” 

Marco planted a soft kiss on Lewi’s neck, licking slightly. “I could snap a picture on my phone right now, and send it to Bild.” he giggled. 

“You fucking wouldn’t,” Robert hissed under his breath.

“Haha, luckily for you that’s true.” Marco said as he sat up again, removing his hand from Roberts pants, and from his hardened cock. The midfielder bowed down again, returning to the spot in Lewandowski’s neck, sucking hard so the striker at least had something to explain to his teammates tomorrow. But the Dortmund player didn’t stop there, as he slowly made his way down, licking and sucking every other inch of Lewandowski’s half naked body. Robert could feel the tension building in his body, when all of a sudden Reus got up, quickly grabbing Lewi’s phone from the bedside table. 

“What the…” Lewandowski exclaimed.

“Remember how you left me last year? Angry, frustrated and alone, that’s how! And now it’s time for you to deal with that. I’m putting your phone in the bin so you won’t be able to call for help.” 

Marco gave Lewandowski one last look as the tall striker looked completely frustrated and lost. 

“You enjoy the next couple of hours, treacherous Satan.” 

And with that Marco turned around, dropped the phone in the bin, and walked out. The last thing Lewandowski heard was the hotelroom door slamming shut. He groaned loudly as tried to pull on the BVB tie around his wrists…

“Scheisse…”


End file.
